callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty ELITE
is a new service created by Beachhead that will be fully released in November to coincide with the release of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Players can either join for free or pay a yearly subscription and get additional features. The subscription is not included in any currently paid fees, so players that already pay for Xbox Live will have to pay the fee on top of their normal monthly fee. The subscription's price is $50 per year. A year's subscription is included in the Hardened Edition of Modern Warfare 3. Beta Code distribution started on July 14, and is still ongoing. Features Free Features *Theater Mode **Upload 30-second videos to Youtube **Videos tagged with all players **Streaming and sharing *Career Stats *Heat Maps *Change and update loadouts from anywhere *Facebook Friend Import *Weapon Performance Stats *Cross Device Messaging *Studying Other Players Profiles **Customized by interests + affinities **Identify group members in-game **Group Leaderboards + Message boards *Creating and joining free groups *Console, phone, and tablet apps *One exclusive clan title card and emblem Subscription Features *DLC (Which can also be bought separately without subscribing.) *Video series with Will Arnett and Jason Bateman *Video series with Ridley and Tony Scott *Participating in events and winning prizes *Leveling up your clan *Eight times the video sharing capacity *Strategy pages on weapons, etc. written by experts *All exclusive clan title cards and emblems *Premium group access Founder Features Founders are members that either pre-ordered the MW3 Hardened edition or buy a membership by November 13, 2011. *Unique camouflage *Unique Call of Duty ELITE profile skin *Special player card and emblem *Access to #Founder group *Clan XP Boost *Exclusive prizes and competitions Website Sections Career The career section of Elite allows you to review your Call of Duty multiplayer experience. Career summary gives you a brief summary of your XP, Kill/Death Ratio, win percentage, and COD Point Earnings. Also, it tells you your level, how long it will take you to get to your next prestige, and hours played. Recent Matches gives a very detailed summary of your latest matches. This shows your best performing weapon, score per minute, leaderboard, etc. Custom Classes shows all of your custom classes. Personal Bests includes your best KD Ratio, number of headshots, score, kills, and kill streak. Leaderboard tracker includes your global ranking for each game mode. Weapon Performance tells what weapons you have the most kills, deaths, headshots, etc. with. Finally, Theater provides all videos and pictures you have in your fileshare. On top of all of this, you can look up other players to compare your Career stats Connect The connect section allows you to create and join community groups. Groups are several people who share one similar interest (Such as Chuck Norris, for example) that play Call of Duty. This lets people meet new friends that share each other's interests. To join a group, you simply have to add that group's group tag (i.e. #Chuck_Norris). You are allowed to be a part of 20 groups at once. Popular groups will be showcased in Featured Groups. Compete The compete section allows you to join new events or Lone Wolf Operations. These events allow you to play with developers, or by yourself, for prizes daily. While events are played with others, Lone Wolf Operations require you to do certain challenges alone. Improve The improve section allows you to get better at multiplayer. It gives an in-depth description of all weapons, equipment, perks, game modes, grenades, killstreaks, attachments, and maps, including their stats. It tells how to use, or play on, them well, to improve your online experience. Video:Call of Duty Elite Legend of Karl TrailerCall of Duty: Elite Legend of Karl Trailer Sources #Wall Street Journal Article #[http://oneofswords.com/pdf/CODEliteFAQ.pdf Call of Duty ELITE FAQ] #[http://www.callofduty.com/elite/elite_features.pdf Free features of Call of Duty ELITE] #Game Informer Article on Call of Duty ELITE